


The Tale of the Three Brothers

by FufflePuffla



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ancient Weapons (One Piece), Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bedtime Stories, Brotherly Love, Destiny, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Other, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Prophecy, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FufflePuffla/pseuds/FufflePuffla
Summary: There were once three brothers, one of the flames, one of the lighting, and one of the ocean. Legend has it that on their death bed, they said they'll come to be brothers again. The tale originates from the Void Century, told as a bedtime tale to many children.It has been hundreds of years when the first child of three is born with a birthmark of a flame.Or, the ASL brothers are three parts of an ancient weapon.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 215





	1. The Three Brothers' Tale

The brothers are never related by blood, nor will they ever be. They were chosen by fate to find each other. Without fail, they'll come to each other again and again. By the pour of sake, they'll become brothers once more.

The Flame will always come first. Then the ocean will follow soon after to fill the gaps the Flame left as it's opposite. Finally, the chaos of the lighting will bring harmony.

The Ocean will come to soothe the burn of the Flame. Found in the most unlikely place of treasure and trash. Both Ocean and Flame come to claim the Lighting they've came to love.

They will lose their Ocean in the explosion of hate. The Ocean may have forgotten but will come to see the mark of a King. May the Dragon be the father of Lighting, he doesn't know. The Flame, the Ocean, and the Lighting may come to win the war that fuels people's hate.

May the Flame burn with its protection, its passion, and its hate.  
May the Ocean sway with its calmness, its intelligence, and its fury.  
May the Lighting strike with its insanity, its light, and its loneliness.

May the Flame, the Ocean, and the Lighting exchange sake to become brothers in this life and the next.

* * *

Sunlight was dying on Baterilla. A woman named Portgas D. Rouge had just given birth to a healthy baby boy.

  
" Gol D. Ace, that is the name we decided for him. He will be the Flame. He will need his Ocean."

  
She knew that he was going to be the Flame. The firey birthmark stretched across his left side just confirmed it. Her life was slipping away. Begrudgingly she handed him to Garp. She smiled, 'Go, find your Ocean Ace, find your Lighting and burn bright, my little Flame.' Then it all went dark.

* * *

Three months later, gentle rain is falling over Goa Kingdom when a noble boy is born. "His name will be Sabo. Take him away." The boy's mother, Didit, said with disinterest. Her maid took the boy to his room, where she noticed a giant birthmark over his right side shaped like a wave. The maid chose not to bring it up to her masters. Nobles are very picky when it comes to imperfections.

* * *

On a night three years later, a storm silences the screams of an unknown woman giving birth to the son of the most wanted man in the world. The baby once again is taken by Monkey D. Garp, this time as his biological grandson.

Days later, the Marine Hero looks on in horror at the birthmark on his grandson's back. Lighting, the mark of Lighting stretched down his grandson's spine, in one big jagged line down the spine, and branched out across his back. He knew the story says Lighting's father is Dragon but, he didn't think it literally. At that moment, to his horror, he remembers that Ace is the Flame, which means he has two parts of an ancient weapon.

'I'll keep Luffy at Makino's as long as I can and make sure Ace doesn't find the Ocean. I can delay it, but I can't stop fate. The story must end.' He thought grimly. 'I'll probably be there to see it.' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks' very rushed view of him giving Luffy his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I rushed through Shanks but I want to get to ASL as soon as possible, please don't yell at me

Luffy never thought much of the birthmark on his back. Jiji never talks about and specifically told him not to talk about either, but Jiji's not here, and Shanks asked, so he put it as it is, "It's a birthmark, Jiji told me not to talk about it, but he's not here." And with all obviousness, he added, "He even refuses to tell Makino about it something about a kid named Lighting and his brothers, whatever that is." It was at this moment he chose to ignore a completely gobsmacked Shanks and ask, "Do you know what he means?" 

And here Shanks is summoning his willpower not to call Rayleigh and scream because his precious Anchor is legit a part of an  ** ANCIENT FUCKING WEAPON  ** and  ** FROM A TALE ABOUT THE VOID CENTURY WAR ** . And **** if he remembers correctly, he can control the weather  ** WITHOUT A DEVIL FRUIT.  ** Well, Shanks is having a good time trying not to scream, and with all seriousness, he says, "No, sadly, I don't." Making himself cringe at how weak his voice came out as. Good thing Anchor's an idiot.

Now that he's thinking back, Shanks understands how much sense it makes for Anchor to be Lighting. The kid's lonely, his smile is as bright as the sun, and to put it bluntly, he's bat shit insane. He's the same as the story describes. Wait. That means both the Flame and the Ocean is already out there. Hell probably already met. They're just waiting on Anchor.

His train of thought is interrupted by a bang and a bitch ass mountain bandit with an 8 million berri bounty. Seriously? 

The bandit left, but now Anchor's mad, better stop him. His arm is stretching. That's not good.

Anchor didn't even say goodbye when they left.

* * *

Nobody greeted them when they got back, which is unusual. Shanks quickly found the commotion with haki, most of it not great, but whatever.

Anchor just got kidnapped by bandits. Oh, they're in the water that's not that bad he ca- And that's a Sea King. He pulled Anchor out of the way, but he'll probably lose an arm in this mess. Then Shanks heard it the sound of Lighting striking but not in the distance instead right on the Sea King that was about to make his arm into a meal. Once again, unexpected, but not the worst outcome. He turned to see Anchor looking just as shocked as everyone on land. 

* * *

The kid looked pale even after he ate and was dried off. The Red-Haired Pirates were about to leave Dawn Island once and for all when Anchor said he was going to be King of the Pirates. His heart couldn't handle this kid. Shanks gave him the hat. Hopefully, Roger wouldn't be too mad about that.

Next stop: Rayleigh

* * *

Shanks unloaded what felt like years of emotional baggage to this man when it was only a trip to the East Blue.

He talked about Anchor and the Ancient Weapons, along with Anchor's birthmark, which Rayleigh was just as shocked to find out about as he was. Then Rayleigh opened his mouth, "I knew a storm was coming but not one this big. As soon as those to be brothers meet, it'll probably be the biggest storm to date." The bastard dared to smile. "A bigger storm than Roger ever did."


	3. Ace's Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sabo felt right, yet something was missing. And here he finds a kid that once again felt right.

No wonder Ace was alone and living with bandits. He was the son of a demon, one that didn't deserve to live. It doesn't help the shitty old geezer told him that he is practically cursed because of his birthmark. Ace deserved to die over things he didn't have control over. He knew that. No matter what he did, the stupid mark on his skin burned just like the Flame it impersonated. It hurt. The burning wouldn't stop. No amount of ice, water, or ointment helped. It hurt to the point where it felt like he was burning alive. The bandits didn't help. They never did. 

* * *

Ace always spent his time hunting or scavenging in the Gray Terminal. Then Ace saw _him._ He was just a kid about the same age as him dressed in dirty noble attire. The kid was spoiled Ace hated spoiled kids, but it felt right. Something about the golden-blonde hair and the missing tooth just felt _so_ _right._ The kid then noticed Ace's staring and started his way over to him. They were face to face when Ace's heart nearly stopped. The kid's eyes were blue like the Ocean, _his Ocean_. His Ocean? The hell did that mean? They both stood there for what seemed like an eternity when Ace broke the silence, "Who the hell are you? You new around here?"

The boy looked taken aback. Yet only smiled, "You're right, I am new here. I'm Sabo. Who might you be?"

Ace didn't know why, but he smiled back, "Portgas D. Ace. Need an escort?"

"I'd appreciate it. Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"How about an alliance. You help me find stuff to sell, and I'll help you hunt. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Soon after meeting Sabo, the burning stopped, it still came and went, but even then, it was rare. Ace could talk to Sabo for hours and not be bored by it at all. They both did their end of the deal, but it didn't matter now. They were friends, whether they liked it or not. Sabo sat on the ledge with him, and they talked when he asked the question he'd been dreading. 

"Hey Ace, not to be weird, but what's up with your left side? Is it a scar or some weird birthmark?"

"Birthmark, Gramps said, it's shaped like a Flame, and I'm supposed to find the kid with a birthmark like the Ocean. Whatever the hell that means."

"I have a birthmark on my right side. It's just as big as yours and shaped like a wave. Maybe I'm the Ocean you're supposed to find!" 

Ace, despite himself, smiled, "Maybe you are. If you were, I wouldn't mind."

Then Sabo pulled a face and said, " Awwwwww! Ace! When'd you become so soft?"

He was now bright red. "You better stop, or I'll take it back." He took it upon himself to walk away.

He walked off with Sabo hot on his trail. _His Ocean_ , he liked that.

* * *

It had been years since Ace and Sabo met. They were as close as they could be, and it always felt _right_ when they were together. Yet it felt like something was missing, he had brought it up a couple of times, and Sabo always agreed. They tried to figure out what was missing. It felt close yet so far away. Today was another day to find what was missing, yet once again, they came back empty-handed. Ace caught a boar on his way back to the bandit hideout. He was almost home. When he saw Gramps, nothing new, but there was a kid with him at least two years younger than him and Sabo. Then he felt it. It was the same feeling he had when he met Sabo. 

Ace watched the kid run around. He had a battered old straw hat, a scar under his left eye, and a birthmark on his back that poked out of his shirt. It started at the end of the boy's hair. Ace had no doubt it covered the majority of the boy's back. Ace spat at the kid. He knew it wasn't a good thing to do, but once more, it just felt _right_ . Okay, maybe telling yourself it's okay to spit on people because it feels _right_ doesn't make sense. Yet it did to him.

"Oh! Ace! Hey, Luffy. That's Ace. He's your new big brother!" Ah, the bleeding heart. 

Wait. Brothers? There it was again, the feeling of it being _right._ Brothers, that seems nice and again, _right._ God, that word is getting old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Sabo's Wave. He'll talk about meeting Ace and the feeling of something missing then I'll directly cut to when Luffy get's taken my Bluejam's men. Also thank you for your kind words, this is the first time I've written a story for my own enjoyment and not for school, if you more experienced authors have any advice throw it to me. I made this story after what I enjoy reading so it makes me glad people enjoy it as much as I do, if you have any possible ideas to make it more interesting I'd be more than happy to hear it! So if you have any request drop them in the comments!


	4. Sabo's Wave

Sabo always felt cold. He imagined if he were freezing alive, it would feel similar. His whole body might've felt cold. Yet by far, the coldest part was his birthmark. It stretched across his right side in the shape of a tsunami wave. If he was honest, it was rather beautiful in some weird artistic way. If it didn't make him so cold, he wouldn't mind having it at all. That and his parents stared at it in disgust when it poked out from under his shirt. His favorite maid always told him it was pretty and never made fun of him for it.

* * *

After he ran away from High Town to the Grey Terminal, he found himself face to face with a boy around the same age as him. The boy's eyes were the color of ash, and his freckles danced across his face like flames.

* * *

Being around Ace made him warm. The freezing feeling comes and goes when Ace is around. He told him this after their conversation about their birthmarks, "Well, you make me feel cold. I always felt to warm to the point where it felt like I was burning, but when I'm with you, I cool down to a normal temperature."

"Well, you warm me up to a normal temperature! Maybe we were supposed to meet each other for that purpose!"

Ace laughed, "You're my Ocean, and I'm your Flame? Is that it?"

"Maybe!"

* * *

The feeling of something missing ate away at him and Ace until Luffy followed Ace to their pirate fund. **That's what we were missing**. He even let himself get caught by Bluejam's goons to help them.

"So, you want me to live?" Sabo felt bad. Ace always asked that question.

"Of course, I do! Being lonely hurts more than being hurt!" Okay, that's really sweet and somewhat sad for a kid of Luffy's age to feel so lonely it hurts.

With that, Ace accepted Luffy, and Sabo started living with the bandits.

\-------

Ace was acting weird today, and when he brought us to a clearing with a tree stump in the middle. He placed three sake cups on the stump along with a bottle of sake that he was struggling to open. After getting it open, he spoke, "Did you know if you exchange cups of sake, you can become brothers?"

"Brothers? Really?" Luffy nearly squealed. Brothers with sake, that was _right._

They knocked back their drinks. From this day on, we're brothers. They all smiled at the thought.

\----

**Somewhere in the New World**

The waves bashed against the Moby. Lighting struck with insanity never seen before. Flames burned every island they could within their reach. A storm so violent even the strongest man in the world couldn't stand.

"Do you know what's causing this yoi?" Marco asked Whitebeard, who was griping on the nearest thing in an attempt not to fall.

"The brothers exchanged their sake. This storm is only the first to come."

With those words, the storm only grew stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the new chapters will be longer and probably take a lot more time, just a heads up! Drop your ideas in the comments!


	5. A Whitbeard's very confusing day

"The storm lasted a week, and it has been the worst storm since the void century. Do you know what this means?" One elder asked the other four.

"The brothers are back, and with the intensity of the storm, I'd say they had just become brothers."

"It is dangerous to let them run free. Children or not."

* * *

Garp's heart nearly froze when Luffy told him he had become brothers with Ace and Sabo. That means the weapon only needed two things to be complete, a tragedy and a reunion. They can't become marines even if they wanted to. They can't be average citizens. Their only choice is to be pirates or revolutionaries.

* * *

" **WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ THE STORM WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING **!?" Thatch screeched.

"Calm down. I'm sure Pops is just about to explain." Izou said in an attempt to calm the screaming fourth division commander.

"You're right. I think I owe you an explanation." Whitebeard elaborated in a low voice. Only to be once again screamed at by Thatch.

After a lot of yelling, all commanders were quiet and ready to hear Whitebeard's explanation of the storm.

"Have you ever heard of the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Of all the things he might've brought up, that was not what anyone expected.

It was Vista who broke the silence, "Yes, it was my favorite bedtime story as a child. But what does that have anything to do with that crazy storm?" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement at his statement.

"Okay, does anyone know when the story came to be?"

It seemed like Haruta was the only one who knew the answer, "Wasn't it written in the Void Century?"

Whitebeard nodded, "Correct, the story is inspired by an Ancient Weapon. A weapon made of three people to control the flames, the ocean, and lighting."

Fossa was the one to talk this time, "Wasn't that the name of the brothers?" He nodded again, "That **was** their name. They have different names now, we don't know about flame or ocean, but lighting's name is now Luffy." Rakuyo eyed him, "And how do you know that?"

"Red-Hair met the kid on his trip to the East Blue. Little brat has a birthmark of lighting trailing his whole back and neck. It's pretty hard to miss." Thatch was ready to have a heart attack," A kid? Like a **child**?" 

"A seven-year-old if that's what you're asking." Even Marco was shocked by that statement, "Wouldn't that put him in danger-yoi?" 

"The kid's in the custody of Garp. He should be fine. And before you ask, it's Garp's biological grandson." A gasp escaped all commanders, and screech escaped Thatch.

* * *

Everyone was concerned about what happened at the most recent commander meeting to make Marco that pale and to make Thatch scream that much. Everyone speculated because afterward, Marco put on a seastone ring and drank with Thatch. Once they saw that, they were too scared to ask.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Marco took a long swig of whiskey, "Do we have any room to question him yoi? We know the kid, along with his brothers, is safe in the hands of Garp. You know damn well that man doesn't have the heart to turn children into the Government. Ancient weapon or not."

The chef pouted, "I know that, but I feel bad a kid **that** young has to put up with the stress just because of who he was born as."

"He probably doesn't know yoi. Do you think Garp told him?" Thatch sighed, grumbling something along the lines of 'smartass bird.'

Then a crash was heard when Haruta ran in all color drained from his face. Yelling at the top of his lungs, " **THE OCEAN IS FUCKING FROZEN**!" 

...

...

...

And he was right. The whole ocean is well, frozen. Marco flew up in phoenix form, and as far as he could see, the water is frozen. Along with any creature near the surface. He was confused, but Thatch ever so calmly spoke his thoughts, " **HOW AND WHY THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN**?" Izou walked up to him, "So, spill it, Marco. What'd you see?" Marco sighed and pinched his nose, "Well, the ocean's frozen yoi. As far as I can see, there's ice and not just some ice either. It's thick enough for Pops to walk on yoi." Everyone just stood in silence, gaping at what Marco had just said. Whitebeard laughed, "Is that so? Do you think Linlin could walk on it?" 

"Probably yoi." Whitebeard just laughed while others held back a snicker. Jozu, who was trying his best to be helpful, spoke next, "Do you think it was Aokiji?" Izou raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't think he can freeze an entire ocean to the point Linlin could walk on it safely." There was grumbling 'about it just being a suggestion.' Namur was next to speak, "Let's just chalk it up to weird New World weather, for now, okay?" Everyone seemed to agree with that and went about their day.

Now a handful of commanders stood on the deck when Haruta opened his mouth, "I knew Marco drinking was a sign of disaster, but I didn't know it would freeze an ocean." Thatch and Haruta cackled while Marco just sighed and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess why the ocean froze ;) Yeah you probably guess. Please drop your ideas in the comments! Also sorry for update spam please tolerate it for awhile


	6. My Jumpcuts are Plentiful

"Telescope! Boy Luffy's going to be happy!" Sabo smiled, "Ace! Luffy!" The two came running over, smiling. Yet their smiles quickly faded when they saw who was behind their brother.

"There you are, brat. It's about time you showed up." Sabo could practically smell his breath. He might've bathed once a week, but Bluejam's smell is just something else. His 'father' then showed himself visibly disgusted by his surroundings, "Oh, look how these boys corrupted you." Sabo opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted by an upset Ace, "We didn't do anything! He's our brother!"

Now both Ace and Luffy were apprehended by Bluejam's goons. "If I go with you, will let Ace and Luffy go?" Cringing at his voice, letting a tear fall from his eye as he ignored his brothers' desperate pleas.

* * *

He was home, yet it didn't feel like home, more like a prison. He belonged in a treehouse with his brothers. Learning that they adopted a kid to take his place was not surprising. They already had Stelly. Why did they need him?

"It's too bad the Gray Terminal won't be there for much longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The nobles are going to be burning the Gray Terminal to prepare for the Celestial Dragon visit."

"People live there!" Sabo nearly screamed. Stelly continued, "They don't care as long as the trash is gone even if that includes the people."

* * *

** In the flaming remains of the terminal **

" ** DON'T TOUCH LUFFY! ** " As if on command, the flames raged higher, and Bluejam's goons passed out. Flames slowly parted to reveal Dadan, who teamed up with Ace to take down Bluejam while Luffy was taken by Dogra and Morga.

\----

Ace returned to the bandit's hut days later, when a chill of what can only be described as being smacked by a freezing hand. The ocean had might've frozen over with something that cold. With that thought, Dogra walked in just as pale as a sheet, "Sabo's dead. He was shot by the Celestial Dragon." Ace snapped, "That's not something you joke about, asshole!"

* * *

The burning became worse for Ace later that day, yet he couldn't let it show he needed to be there for Luffy. He misses Sabo's cooling feeling. If it means he'll be there for Luffy, he'll gladly burn. Luffy won't lose another brother.

* * *

Sabo awoke to a chilling feeling and a giant face in front of his. He screamed. "Who are you, boy?" A man with a wine glass and a mismatched coat spoke. 'Who am I?' He opened his mouth, "I- I don't know." "It says 'Sabo' on your possessions. Is that your name?" Sabo thought for a bit, "I don't know." "Don't tell me he's-" This time, it was the man with the giant face that scared him. The wine man nodded, "I think so."

A man with a cloak walked into the room, "How is he?" Face man sighed, "He doesn't remember anything." "I saw him before. I think he's noble. We could probably bring him home." Panic washed through Sabo, making him clutch to the man next to him, "I don't want to go home." "Why?" Sabo tried to think, "I don't know, I just know I don't want to go back." They seemed to take that as an answer and let him stay.

They gave him a room to rest in until he's healed. When he was healed, they started to train him to fight. He could already efficiently dodge and attack because of muscle memory. Was he a fighter?

* * *

** Seven Years Later **

Sabo was tired of being cold. He had always been cold, even before he lost his memories. Sabo doesn't remember the one time his body was warm. Nor does he remember how. Blankets, heating pads, warm drinks never worked to bring him above freezing. Even the doctors were at a loss for solutions. They had all accepted that Sabo was a medical anomaly. Quickly he was ripped from his thoughts by Koala, "Hey Sabo! Tell us something we don't know about you!" Us? Oh, Hack was there too. "I have a large birthmark over my right side, and I don't really think I know how to explain the other thing." Hack nodded, "Can you show us the other thing?" "Oh! Yeah." He quickly rolled up his sleeve, "Touch my arm." They both made a look, but Koala touched his skin. Immediately flinching at the cold temperature, "Are you okay, Sabo?" "Yeah, I'm just a medical anomaly." Koala and Hack both sighed, "You say that as if it's a normal thing."

Sabo pouted, "I'm gonna assume you didn't come here to tell me about myself?" Koala rolled her eyes, "No, we came here to tell you that- what was his name? Portgas D.-" "-Ace" "Yeah, Ace has joined the Whitebeard pirates." Hack blinked, "How did you know his name?" Sabo just stared back like they were stupid, "Did I say something?"

Later Sabo saw Ace's wanted poster and just stared at it for ten minutes before hanging it up in his room because 'It made him feel warm.'

* * *

Ace had just recently stopped wearing shirts to show his tattoo, yet it also brought unwanted attention to the firey birthmark on his left side. Especially from Thatch, who wasn't even trying to mask his staring. It was when he was eating that Thatch finally asked about it, "So, what's up with the birthmark?"

Ace chuckled, "It's about time you asked. You've been staring at it for weeks now." The chef pouted, "How am I  _ not _ supposed to look at it when it's always covering your whole left side?" Ace, who was now embarrassed, pouted, "It's not covering my  _ whole _ left side." Thatch laughed and looked behind him, "Ah! Marco, my man! Come on, sit down. Ace is gonna tell us about his birthmark!" Marco sat down.

"Okay, let's start. Both my brother and I have birthmarks. His is more noticeable than mine. He has a big one that trails down his entire spine and spreads out in the shape of a lightning bolt." Ace chose to ignore the stiffening commanders, "Many don't know, but I'm a medical anomaly. People don't question it anymore because I ate the Mera Mera no Mi, but at one point, my natural body temperature was one hundred thirty-six. Each year my temperature grew by at least five degrees." Marco eyed him, "How is that possible, yoi?" Ace laughed, "I have no  ** fucking  ** clue! Gramps told me it was because of my birthmark, something about the embodiment of flames."

Thatch swallowed, "You said you have a brother. You don't happen to have  _ two _ brothers, right?" Ace's face turned grim, "I  ** had ** two brothers." "Well, tell us about them already!"

Ace softly smiled, "Let's start with my other half," That caught Marco and Thatch's attention. "His name was Sabo. He was the complete opposite of me in almost every way. He was calm, collected, and always thought things out. He always got me out of trouble." Marco smiled at that, "He also had a birthmark, but once again, it was the opposite of mine. It made him so cold it felt like his skin was made of ice. It stretched across his right side in the shape of a tsunami wave. He cooled me down, so I warmed him up." Ace's face grew grim, "I miss that feeling of standing next to him. Even though I'm made of fire, my skin still burns as if I'm the same as I was when I was a kid. It hurts every day, but I've grown numb to the feeling. I just hope he's still alive out there somewhere, waiting for me to find him." 

"Ace, you're crying yoi." Ace wiped his eyes, "Sorry, I just got emotional." 

Ace sniffled, "Then there's Luffy. He's a complete and utter dumbass. He's the one with the birthmark on his back. Chaos incarnate, a smile as bright as the sun, and an idiot all in one. He'll set out to be a pirate in three years." They were all smiling, "I can't wait to see him when he gets here."

Thatch laughed, "Well. If you want to go exploring on the next island, you gotta get your beauty sleep." 

Ace gave back a goodnight and slipped out the door leaving Thatch and Marco alone. Slowly Thatch turned to Marco and spoke,  _ "Holy shit." _ Marco could tell from his tone he was holding back a scream. He has gotten significantly better at not screaming. "We should probably tell Pops." Marco sighed, "Yeah, we should."

After getting the come in, they opened the door, "We need to talk about Ace yoi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be significantly less jumpcuts once Luffy sets sail don't worry. Leave your ideas in he comments! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update! On whats going on

Hello, it the creator of this story. I'm in the proccess of rewritting this because 1) I really rushed it and I had no idea what i was doing 2) I wanna do longer chapters and the time line is crazy I'll post probably later this week under the Tale of Three Brothers and I'll add another update on this one. So yeah I'm rewritting it because I like the idea but my execution was poor imo


End file.
